


Day 4: Impaling

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Hurt/Comfort, Impaling, Major Character Injury, Whump, febuwhump day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: raven has a bit of a freak out when Garr gets impaled on a lamp post
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Rita Farr & Garfield Logan
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Day 4: Impaling

“Shit.” Raven rarely cussed, rarely spoke really. She liked to keep quiet and hold in her thoughts. Course any concept of that was blown out the window when she saw a green tiger fall off a balcony and onto a light post.

Luckily, Superboy saw it as well and immediately lifted the creature off and back onto stable ground, desperately applying pressure where he knew it was no use. Star fire and Cyborg were desperately trying to take down the bad guy of the week while Robin ran off to call Batman. 

Raven couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. That was her best friend. Her soulmate. Garfield morphed back into himself and raven could see him saying something but couldn’t quite make out what.

It was almost as if she blacked out. One moment she’s watching the boy she loves bleed out and the next she’s being restrained bySuperman as a man’s body lies limp before her. Another blink and she’s sat on the couch in titans tower watching Batman speak to the doom patrol. Then the Rita Farr is sat next to her and is thanking her for giving Garfield a chance at love and if she ever needs to talk she’s there. Then Robin has his arm around her and Star fire is holding her hand and they’re speaking quietly and asking her to respond but she still can’t speak, can’t think. Couldn’t comprehend that this was real. 

Another blink and she’s looking back at the body of Garfield as he grips her hand and tells her it will be okay and superbly is pressing down on his shoulder and Robin is shouting about how the Justice League is on their way and -

“Raven. Look at me. Talk to me. I’m okay. Its just my shoulder and barely any blood can even get past Conner over here. I’m fine but I need you to answer me and tell me you’re here,” Garfields words manage to break past any remaining barriers and raven blinks at him her vision clearing.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m here. I’m here. We should call your mom and uncles when we get back to the tower.”

“Yeah,” Garfield smiled, “I think that’s a good idea.”


End file.
